


a day of fun with bucky and clint

by samandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Shopping, They're Not Dating... Yet, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Steve thinks Bucky should socialize more, which somehow leads to Clint dragging Bucky out of the tower for a shopping trip.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	a day of fun with bucky and clint

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill: Shopping Together

When Bucky first arrives at Stark's tower, he expects everyone - everyone except for Steve, to avoid him like the plague. After all, he’s pretty much the reason the “Civil War” started. Aside from Tony himself, and with good reasons, everybody has been quite welcoming and friendly towards Bucky.

Tony’s working on it, Steve’s tried to assure him many times. But, Bucky’s not expecting much from Tony.

Bucky keeps to himself mostly. Well, _kind of_.

Bucky likes to go to the training gym, that’s where he spends most of his time because he needs _something_ to do, and Natasha usually joins him. So he spends a couple hours with her, and sometimes he joins Sam and Steve on their morning runs. Bucky doesn’t like to go out in public very often. He’s perfectly happy with the small amount of people around him, despite Steve pushing him to go out.

Then, there’s Clint.

Bucky never expected Clint to be the one that he connects with the most, but he does. They bonded over the fact that they’re both snipers, and constantly argue over who’s better. Plus, Bucky’s picked up an addiction to coffee. Clint also has an obsession with coffee. They go to Starbucks quite often together.

“I’m bored,” Bucky complains to Steve once Steve comes back from his morning with Sam.

Steve raises his eyebrows as he looks over at Bucky. “Okay, and?”

Bucky huffs in annoyance, annoyed that Steve doesn’t seem to care about his extreme boredom. “Steve, what am I supposed _to do_? It’s only nine in the morning, and I’m _bored_ ,”

Steve chuckles as Bucky continues to whine. “Have you been to sleep, Buck?”

“No,” Bucky grumbly admits. “Couldn’t sleep. Doesn’t matter. I hardly sleep these days anyways.”

“We need to work on your sleep schedule. How are you even a functioning human being?” Steve asks, shaking his head. “Do you want some coffee? Nevermind. I already know the answer to that.”

Bucky grins. “You know me so well, Stevie,” he says, before jumping up onto the kitchen counter. “Besides, after all the shit I’ve been through… it’s a miracle I manage to get any sleep at all.”

“I know,” Steve sighs, hating to hear about what HYDRA’s done to his best friend. He turns and hands Bucky a cup of coffee, smiling when Bucky mutters his thanks. “What do you normally do at this time?”

Bucky pauses as he looks up at Steve. “You’re busy, aren’t you?” He asks.

“Not necessarily. I just promised Sam that I’d join him at the VA this afternoon. After everything, it’s been a little difficult for him to get back into the VA, so I promised I’d go with him for support,” he explains. “Sorry, Buck. But, you could always join us if you want to? Sam said he’s fine with it if you come.”

“You and I both know that’s not true,” Bucky scoffs.

Steve rolls his eyes. “Well, I can’t really help you then. Can I? Why do you and Sam hate each other?”

“We don’t hate each other,” Bucky argues, glaring at Steve.

“That’s a lie,”

Bucky jumps at the sudden voice, and he looks over just in time to see Clint jumping down from the vent and onto the kitchen floor. “ _What the fuck_ Barton,” Bucky breathes. “You can’t fucking do that!”

Clint smirks as he stands up and looks up at Bucky. “But dear old Bucky, it gives me so much pleasure knowing that I can scare you so easily,” he says.

Bucky glares at him. “You do not scare me,” he grumbles.

Steve chuckles, and then he shakes his head as he watches the two with amusement. “You two are something else,” he mutters under his breath, before looking up at Clint. “You busy, Clint? Bucky’s bored.”

“So I’ve heard,” Clint says. “I was actually just about to go out. Care to join me, Barnes?”

“Where are you going, exactly? You know I don’t do big crowds.” Bucky replies.

“The mall,” Clint answers calmly. “Come on, it’s a Wednesday which means it won’t be super busy because all the little children are in school right now. We might get recognized, but that’s it.”

“I’m not going to the mall,” Bucky scoffs. “Bye. Have fun on your trip.” He sips on his coffee.

Clint pouts, and looks over at Steve with pleading eyes, practically begging Steve to help.

“Buck,” Steve begins as he calmly walks over to Bucky, though making sure to keep his distance because he knows that Bucky hates people crowding his space. “I think you should go with Clint. You really need to get out more often, and I know you hate when I say that, but it’s true, because it cannot be healthy staying in this tower all the time. I mean, you’ve been here for a couple months. Go treat yourself or something. You have money now. We don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“I don’t have money. It’s Stark’s money,” Bucky argues, looking up at Steve. “And I already feel guilty carrying around his money after what I did to his parents. I don’t deserve his money.”

Steve stiffens slightly. “Buck,” he whispers. “That wasn’t you. You can’t keep blaming yourself for that. Tony’s already forgiven you, so why can’t you forgive yourself?”

Bucky raises his eyebrows at Steve. “Really? If he’s forgiven me, then why does he still refuse to be in the same room as me? He doesn’t even join us for team bonding night if I’m there.”

“Okay, he’s working on forgiving you,” Steve corrects himself. “I promise he is.”

“Okay, this is obviously going nowhere,” Clint says, letting out a sigh of annoyance. “Steve, if you would-” He nods towards the cup of coffee in Bucky’s hands.

Steve hesitates, before reaching over and taking the cup of coffee from Bucky’s hands.

Bucky looks scandalized as he looks over at Steve, eyes wide. “What the hell is wrong with you, Rogers? You don’t take a man’s coffee out of his hands like that!”

Clint snorts. “Normally I’d agree with you on that one, Barnes, but-” he stops and walks over to Bucky, confidently grabbing him by his human arm and pulling him down from the kitchen counter. 

Clint is the only one brave, perhaps stupid, enough to do such a thing. Everybody else Bucky comes in contact with, walk around him on eggshells knowing that he’s still recovering and has so many issues. Even Steve knows better than to do such a thing, and Bucky trusts him the most these days.

“Clint!” Steve warns, glaring at the archer. “You can’t just-”

“Steve,” Bucky stops and looks over to glare at Steve. “I’m fine. Clint didn’t hurt me.”

“I’m wounded that you think such a thing, Steve,” Clint pouts.

“Sorry, Buck. I just know how you how when people touch you like that,” Steve mumbles, cheeks turning a slight bright shade of pink. “Of course, I should know better than to think Clint would hurt you.”

“Damn right,” Clint huffs. “Now, come on Buckaroo. It’s time to go shopping, and we’re not coming back until you’ve bought yourself something nice. We’ll keep you updated, Stevo.”

Steve chuckles. “You’re turning into Tony with all these nicknames,” he points out.

“Been spending time with Stark lately,” Clint admits, before grabbing Bucky’s arm once more and dragging him towards the elevator. “Friday, you know where to take us.”

“But I didn’t even get to finish my coffee!” Bucky complains.

“Oh don’t worry. We’re stopping at Starbucks before we go to the mall,” Clint says, before stepping into the elevator. “Come on, Barnes. Even I’m not that cruel.”

“How silly of me to even think such a thing,” Bucky chuckles.

“You don’t have to go out if you don’t want to. I know you don’t like-”

“It’s okay, Clint. Honestly. If you say it will be fine, then I’ll believe you. Just… if things get too much…”

“We’ll leave immediately,” Clint promises him. “I’d never make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Then, I’ll be fine. I’d never admit it to him out loud but Steve’s right, it’s not healthy for me to be coped up in the tower all the time. I know he’s only looking out for me,” Bucky says, giving Clint a small smile.

Bucky’s nervous. He hates going out, especially when he knows there will be a lot of people. Even though he’s no longer the Winter Soldier, he’s still easily triggered, and he doesn’t want an accident to happen.

But, for some reason, Bucky trusts Clint, so he’ll trust Clint will have his back.

“So, this is the mall,” Clint says as he and Bucky walk into the mall.

Bucky blinks a few times, eyes widening slightly as he looks around in amazement.

Clint tries to hold back the fondness as he watches Bucky. “So, what were malls like back in the 40s?”

“Not like this,” Bucky replies, shaking his head. “I’m... still getting used to how different things are now.” He looks over at Clint. “What was Steve’s reaction when he saw all this?”

“The same as yours. Amazement,” Clint tells him. “It’s adorable watching you two react to the new world.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Call me adorable again and I’ll shoot your eye out with one of your damn arrows,” he threatens, though Clint hears the playful tone in his voice, so he just grins at Bucky in response.

“Alright. First stop, Starbucks,” Clint says, before he starts walking again.

“Wait, there’s a Starbucks _in_ the mall?” Bucky asks, rushing to catch up with Clint.

“Oh, sweet Bucky. You still have so much to learn,” Clint says.

Bucky feels better after he and Clint finally have coffee in their hands. It’s not too busy, just as Clint said, though there are still a lot of people around. They’ve gotten a few strange looks, but Clint immediately tries to distract Bucky whenever Bucky starts getting nervous, and Bucky’s grateful for that.

“So, what do you wanna buy?” Clint asks, clapping his hands together.

“Um,” Bucky begins. “I don’t… I don’t know, Barton. What do people normally go shopping for? We never had the pleasure of shopping for fun back in the day. You know, being poor and all.”

“Well, now you have money and you can buy whatever you want to buy. So, what do you want to buy?” Clint asks, determined to get Bucky to buy something nice for himself before they return home.

Bucky lets out a sigh, and then he glances around at all the different stores nervously, trying to think of _something_. “Um, I don’t know. I could… I could use a new hat,” he says.

“Great!” Clint exclaims, startling Bucky slightly. “I’m sure there’s a store around here somewhere…”

Bucky yelps as Clint grabs his arm and starts dragging him through the mall.

Bucky doesn’t know how long he and Clint are at the mall for, he stops caring after the fifth store, because once they started, Clint doesn’t let them stop. But honestly, Bucky’s not even complaining. He’ll even go as far to say that he had fun, because it’s Clint, and Clint knows how to make a boring shopping trip fun.

Bucky buys himself a new hat, some new clothes, and Clint somehow convinces him to buy a new phone, claiming that his life will be so much easier with a phone. Bucky refused when Stark offered him a phone.

Towards the end of the day, Bucky starts getting exhausted.

“What time is it?” Bucky asks, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Aw, is Bucky Bear getting sleepy?” Clint coos, earning a glare from Bucky. Clint smirks at Bucky. “Well, you should have said something. Lucky for you I notice things. Steve’s on his way to pick us up with Sam, because there’s no way in hell I’m walking back to the tower with all of these bags.”

“I wanted to stop after the first hat I bought, but you said-”

“I know what I said,” Clint huffs. “Just think, Steve will be proud you bought yourself a few nice things.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is, but sure. Whatever makes Steve happy,” Bucky says.

“You’re impossible, Barnes. Come on, let’s go wait outside for-” Clint stops when he hears a gasp, and looks over to see two girls staring at them with wide eyes.

“You’re Hawkeye!”

“Hello? Do you not see who’s standing next to him? That’s Bucky Barnes!”

“And this is the part where I start freaking out,” Bucky whispers to Clint.

Clint glances at Bucky before looking back at the two girls. “Sorry, ladies. Wish we could stay and chat, but we’re in a hurry. It was nice to meet you,” Clint says, before placing his hand on Bucky’s back and quickly leading the way towards the exit. “Steve will be here any minute. I promise.”

“I know,” Bucky says, letting out a breath once they get outside. “Thanks for that. I’m-”

“Don’t you dare say that you’re sorry, Barnes. Got nothin’ to be sorry for,” Clint warns softly. “It’s okay that you’re not comfortable with interacting with fans. I’m sure they understand.”

“Yeah, but you know how most people will take it,” Bucky mumbles.

“Who cares about those people?” Clint scoffs. “You’ll learn to ignore them eventually.”

Bucky looks over at Clint, and can’t help but melt when he sees the smile on Clint’s face. Bucky blushes, and quickly looks away, silently praying that Clint doesn’t see him blush.

After waiting in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Steve and Sam finally pull up.

Clint helps Bucky put his bags in the trunk before they slip into the backseat.

“You have got something explaining to do. I leave you alone with Clint for a couple of hours, and suddenly the internet is claiming that you two are dating?” Steve asks, turning to look back at the two.

“Uh, what?” Clint asks, blinking a few times. “What _the hell_ are you talking about?”

“Here-” Steve shows his phone to Clint and Bucky, showing them a picture at the mall, with Clint having a protective hand on Bucky’s back. “It’s all over Twitter right now, you know?”

“I don’t even know what Twitter is,” Bucky argues, crossing his arms against his chest. “That’s just a simple picture. That literally happened five minutes ago. Was it those girls that took that photo?”

“Girls?” Sam asks, raising his eyebrows as he looks back at him and Clint as well.

“A couple of fans recognized us like five minutes before you guys showed up. They must have taken a photo as we were leaving. But now, we’re suddenly dating,” Clint rolls his eyes.

“Can we just go home?” Bucky groans, trying not to think about the entire world seems to think he and Clint Barton are dating now. He’ll just deal with that issue after he’s gotten some sleep. “I’m _tired_.”

“Did you have fun at least?” Steve asks, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

“Yeah, Stevie. I had fun today,” Bucky tells him. “I even bought a few things.”

“I even convinced him to buy a phone!” Clint exclaims, grinning when Steve and Sam both look shocked.

“Okay, now that’s impressive. I’ll give that to you Barton,” Sam says.

Steve laughs. “I’m glad you had fun today, Buck. Let’s get you home now,” he says, before taking off.


End file.
